Bad Dream
by Leila Zen
Summary: Blacky sukses dibuat keheranan saat melihat Trainernya bangun tidur. Wajahnya pucat dan dipenuhi keringat dingin begitu. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia baru saja mimpi buruk? Pokemon XY&Z, AR, SHOUNEN-AI, Palletshipping, probably OOC, DLDR, RnR please.


**Bad Dream**

.

 **Disclaimer** : Pokemon XY&Z punya Satoshi Tajiri, Daiki Tomiyasu, Nintendo dkk. Cerita ini punya saya.

 **Pairing** : Shigeru x Satoshi aka Palletshipping/ShigeSato

 **WARNING** : CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI! Probably Typo and OOC. Garing, boring, abal, gaje. Yah, maklumin ajalah. :''')

 **Note** : Japanese name for Human, Pokemon, and Town's Name. English name for Pokemon's Ability.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **I have warn you, so enjoy my fic guys! ;)**

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi. Sudah semalaman suntuk Shigeru terpaku pada layar laptopnya. Jemarinya lincah menekan tombol-tombol keyboard laptopnya, menuliskan sebuah laporan hasil penelitiannya dan hasil pencarian informasinya mengenai Mega Evolusi pokemon Kalos pada sebuah perangkat lunak pengolah kata yang ada di laptopnya.

Blacky, pokemon miliknya tertidur disampingnya, masih setia menemani majikannya meskipun dirinya sendiri lelah telah berusaha menghentikan majikannya untuk tidak bekerja terlalu keras. Sang majikan keras kepala soal tuntutan pekerjaannya. Dia tak akan istirahat sebelum target pekerjaannya selesai.

"Yosh! Laporannya sudah 40% jadi." ucap Shigeru merenggangkan badannya.

Dia beranjak dari sofa tempat duduknya, saat ini ia merasa bokongnya sudah sangat rata akibat duduk semalaman. Belum lagi dengan matanya yang terasa berat ingin tertutup. Ini bukan kali pertama Shigeru begadang seperti ini. Sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Kalos, lebih tepatnya di Laboratorium Professor Platane ini, dia memang sudah sering begadang. Shigeru sudah tak peduli pada Professor Platane ataupun Blacky yang sampai berduet menyanyikan lagu dangdut 'Begadang' karya bang haji Marho Marai demi bisa menghentikannya untuk begadang.

Yang penting pekerjaannya cepat beres. Hanya itu yang tersetting didalam kepala cucunya professor Okido itu.

"...Shigeru?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Shigeru menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan jantungnya nyaris copot setelah mengetahui sosok yang memanggil dirinya. Tolong, jangan kira Shigeru sedang berhadapan dengan makhluk astral yang sedang dinas saat ini. Kenyataanya, kalau Shigeru bertemu dengan hantu atau semacamnya pun, malah hantu itu sendirilah yang akan ketakutan melihat sosok Shigeru yang lebih menakutkan dari dirinya.

Ah, lupakan soal hantu dan pembullyan Shigeru. Sosok yang memanggil Shigeru saat ini adalah—

"Satoshi-kun?" seorang anak lelaki seumurannya yang mengenakan topi merah dan kaos berkerah berwarna biru tua bergaris putih. Majikan dari pokemon galak yang selalu menyetrum Shigeru kapan saja dan dimana saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Eisetsu City bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Aku datang kesini ingin bertemu denganmu." jawab Satoshi dengan ekspresi yang terlihat serius.

"Bertemu denganku? Jam segini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Shigeru."

Malas menjawab pertanyaan Shigeru, Satoshi memotong ucapan lawan bicaranya. Ia lalu melangkah mendekati rival sehidup tak sematinya itu sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggungnya. Apa yang dia sembunyikan?

Rasa penasaran Shigeru terobati setelah Satoshi menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado hijau muda berhiaskan pita merah padanya. Sebuah hadiah? Jadi ini yang dia sembunyikan tadi? Tapi... Hadiah dalam rangka apa?

"Untukmu." kata Satoshi singkat.

"Eh? Ini..."

"Selamat hari ayah, Shigeru."

"..…"

Apa ada yang punya obeng? Sepertinya Shigeru membutuhkan itu untuk mengorek telinganya. Apa dia tak salah mendengar? Hari ayah katanya? Jadi ini kado hari ayah? Tapi kenapa diberikan pada Shigeru?

"Pffft..! Ahahahahaha!" Shigeru gagal menahan tawanya, ia tak peduli meski akan mengganggu orang lain yang sedang tertidur. Habisnya tingkah laku rivalnya ini sangat layak untuk ditertawakan.

"Satoshii... Satoshi... Kamu ini dari pertama menjadi pokemon trainer sampai sekarang pun begonya gak abis-abis ya! Kalau sekarang hari ayah, kenapa kadonya malah diberikan padaku? Kamu ngelindur? Emang aku ini bapaknya situ apa? Hahahahahaha! Orang lagi capek sama kerjaan jangan diajak bercanda dong! Ahahahaha!"

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Melihat Satoshi yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi serius, membuat Shigeru risih. Nah loh, ada apa ini? Biasanya kalau Satoshi ditertawakan dan diejek habis-habisan seperti barusan, dia selalu marah-marah sambil menarik kerah baju Shigeru layaknya uke tsundere yang kawaii nan imut nan lucu bikin para fangirl geregetan. Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? Salah minum obatkah? Kepalanya abis kejedot tembok kah?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Satoshi menunduk, topi merah yang dipakainya hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya. Lalu, terlihat tangan kirinya mengusap-ngusap perutnya sendiri. Anak ini kenapa sih? Sembelit? Atau jangan-jangan...

"...Aku.. Memberikan hadiah hari ayah ini padamu... Karena..."

Shigeru semakin dibuat resah. Plis deh, Satoshi. Ngomongnya jangan digantung-gantung gitu lah. Jadi serasa nonton film yang sekelas dengan sinetron Uttaran tahu gak!

"Shigeru... Kau adalah..."

Setelah Satoshi mengangkat wajahnya, Shigeru terkejut melihat wajah anak itu terlihat memerah padam dan kedua iris madunya berkaca-kaca. Terlihat seperti mau menangis.

"AYAH DARI ANAKKU!"

Shigeru poker face. Baru kali ini otak yang katanya jenius itu me-loading setelah mendengar jawaban dari Satoshi. Terlebih lagi ia semakin dibuat terkejut setelah melihat Satoshi menunjukkan sebuah benda kecil ditangannya.

Itu... Test..pack?!

WATDEFAK?!

Benda itu menunjukkan adanya dua buah garis.

Yang menandakan kalau Satoshi..

Arceus..

Dia positif...

Shigeru merasa bernasib seperti sebuah meme yang sering ia temui di internet..

Ini tidak mungkin...!

"HEEEEEEEEEHHHH—?!"

Shigeru sudah tak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya setelah mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa Satoshi sedang dalam keadaan berbadan dua saat ini. Apa-apaan ini?! Hoi! Xerneas! Yveltal! Zygarde! Jelaskan kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?! Eh, tunggu. Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan ketiga pokemon legendaris Kalos itu?

"BISA-BISANYA KAU PURA-PURA BODOH! JADI KAU CUMA MEMANFAATKANKU TANPA MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?!" amarah Satoshi meledak seketika saat melihat Shigeru yang tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"T-TUNGGU DULU! SATOSHI KAU JANGAN MEMFITNAHKU DENGAN TUDUHAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK! AKU MEMANG SANGAT INGIN MEMILIKIMU! TAPI AKU TAK AKAN MUNGKIN BERANI MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG BISA MEMBUATMU JADI SEPERTI SEKARANG! SETIDAKNYA UNTUK SAAT INI!"

"AKU SUDAH KATAKAN BERKALI-KALI PADAMU! GUNAKAN PENGAMAN KALAU MAU MELAKUKANNYA DENGANKU!"

"HAH?! PERSETAN DENGAN PENGAMAN! KITA KAN BELUM PERNAH—"

"KAU TIDAK MAU MENGAKU?! PIKACHU! THUNDERBOLT KEKUATAN PENUH!"

Dan secara tiba-tiba, Pikachu milik Satoshi muncul entah darimana. Dia menghentikan perdebatan heboh antara Shigeru dan Satoshi dengan menyerang rival majikannya itu menggunakan Thunderbolt, sesuai dengan perintah majikannya.

"Pikaaa—Chuuu!"

ZAP—BBZZZZTTTT!

.

.

.

"AAAAARGH..!—Eh?"

Teriakan Shigeru terhenti saat dia menyadari dirinya terduduk di ruangan kerjanya Professor Platane sendirian. Lho? Mana Satoshi dan Pikachu? Bukankah ia baru saja disetrum oleh Thunderbolt Pikachu? Ia menoleh ke jendela, terlihat sinar matahari masuk menerangi ruangan ini. Shigeru terdiam mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang hilang karena tertidur. Apa? Jadi dari tadi Shigeru tertidur? Berarti yang terjadi tadi itu...

"Mimpi...?"

Shigeru menghela nafas lega. Ternyata semua kejadian mengerikan dimana ia harus memikul tanggung jawab besar terhadap Satoshi itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang biasa terjadi saat Shigeru sedang tertidur. Ah, ini pasti efek kangen. Si bodoh Satoshi itu sampai kebawa-bawa ke dalam mimpi.

Wajar saja, terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat pertama kali Shigeru datang ke Lab-nya Professor Platane. Ia bertemu dengan Satoshi yang membawa seekor Keromatsu yang terluka, dan sempat terlibat dengan insiden Gaburias di Prism Tower dengannya. Sisanya, mereka hanya bicara lewat video phone saja.

"Kiiii..!"

Shigeru menoleh kearah Blacky yang menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya disampingnya. Dia juga baru bangun tidur rupanya.

"Blacky.."

Si pokemon tipe Dark itu menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan saat melihat wajah Shigeru yang pucat dipenuhi keringat dingin. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mimpi dikejar setan kah? Mimpi berantem sama si greget Maddog kah? Atau penyakit kebelet boker setiap bangun tidur-nya kambuh lagi? Kalau demikian, sebaiknya Blacky menghindar kalau dia tak mau menghirup udara segar ruangan ini yang sudah teracuni oleh kentut sakti majikannya itu, yang bisa membuat bulu hidung rontok semua.

"Ahahahaha! Tentu saja semua itu cuma mimpi! Aku dan Satoshi kan memang belum pernah melakukan itu! Iya kan Blacky?"

Blacky hanya terdiam menatap Shigeru keheranan, masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi pada tuannya saat ini. Mimpi? Melakukan itu dengan Satoshi? Apa maksudnya? Jadi dia bukan sedang kebelet boker?

Shigeru terdiam merenungkan mimpinya barusan. Betewe soal Satoshi, kira-kira anak itu sudah berjalan sampai sejauh mana ya? Apa pokemon miliknya sudah semakin kuat? Apa Pikachu miliknya akan jadi semakin galak kalau dia melihat Shigeru menyentuh Satoshi? Berapa gym badges yang sudah ia dapatkan? Apa dia punya rival baru yang bisa menggeserkan posisi Shigeru sebagai Rival Satoshi yang paling oke?

"Shigeru-kun? Kau sudah bangun?" Professor Platane yang masuk ke ruangan ini menyadarkan Shigeru dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya professor. Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi juga. Kau ini sudah kuberitahu berkali-kali, disini ada kamar tamu harusnya kau tidur disana, jangan tidur disini."

"Maaf, professor. Aku ketiduran lagi" Shigeru mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ya sudah, ayo cuci mukamu. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama."

"Baiklah. Blacky, tunggu disini ya."

"Blakki!"

Shigeru melepas jas labnya, yang lupa ia lepas semalam sebelum tidur, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dah weh segitu aja. Hayati lelah. :')

 **A/N:** Hai haii! Leila kembali lagi! Fic ini bukan dibuat untuk memperingati hari ayah loh. Lagian hari ayah di Indonesia kan masih lama. Yang jelas, aku kepikiran bikin fic ini waktu liat meme hari ayah di internet. Dan kurang lebih memenya itu sama kayak kejadian yang ada di mimpi Shigeru dicerita ini. Sekalian sambil nunggu episode XY &Z apdet juga. Aku lagi suka dengerin lagu openingnya nih. xD /gananyasumpah

Makasih buat yang udah baca, silahkan tinggalkan review. Ini cuma fic yang dibuat untuk senang-senang dan menghabiskan waktu liburan belaka. Ayolah! Orang lain bisa mudik sedangkan diriku ini cuma bisa terjebak dalam kuatnya gravitasi kasur dikamar?! Yang benar sajaaahh! :') /malahcurhat

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa dikarya laknat (?) lainnya! ;)

Dadaaaaah! :D

.

.

.

.

Ring-ring-ring... Ring-ring-ring...

Mendengar suara panggilan masuk ke aplikasi video phone yang ada di laptopnya, Shigeru pun langsung membuka laptopnya, kira-kira siapa yang menelponnya?

"Dari Pokemon Center Eisetsu City?" ia pun menerima panggilan masuk itu. "Moshi-moshi?"

["Hai Shigeru!"]

"Whoah!"

Shigeru tersentak saat mendapati ternyata Satoshi yang menelponnya. Jadi anak itu menelponnya melalui video phone yang ada di Pokemon Center Eisetsu City rupanya. Argh! Gara-gara mimpi semalam, ia jadi agak trauma saat melihat wajah Satoshi.

"Wah, Satoshi-kun ternyata. Jangan salah tingkah gitu dong, Shigeru-kun. Harusnya kau merasa senang kan?" goda sang professor pada Shigeru. Karena sudah cukup lama mengenal Shigeru—yang juga sudah cukup lama tinggal di laboratorium miliknya, Platane sudah tahu siapa sosok Satoshi bagi sang cucu Professor Okido itu.

"E-Ehem..Y-Yo! Apa kabar Satoshi-kun?" Shigeru membuang rasa terkejutnya, dan mengabaikan Professor Platane yang terus berdehem menggodanya.

["Aku baik! Coba tebak! Aku sekarang sudah sampai di Eisetsu City! Aku akan menantang Gym Leader disini dan mendapatkan Gym Badge kedelapanku! Tapi.. disini selalu bersalju jadi dingin sekali lho! Aku punya firasat kalau Gym Leader yang kutantang selanjutnya adalah master dari Pokemon tipe es!"]

Shigeru tersenyum saat melihat Satoshi yang menjawab pertanyaannya panjang lebar. Anak itu tidak berubah, masih seperti biasanya dia selalu bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, selamat berdingin-dingin ria disana! Terimalah pelukan hangatku ini dari kejauhan!"

["Haha! Lucu sekali!"] Satoshi tertawa garing saat melihat Shigeru merentangkan kedua tangannya padanya.

["Nee, Shigeru.."]

"Hm?"

["Kira-kira... Kapan ya kita bertemu lagi...?"] Hoho.. Sepertinya bukan hanya Shigeru yang sedang merindu saat ini.

"Entahlah.. Tapi, bukankah kita sudah bertemu semalam?"

["Eh? Dimana?"]

"Aku sudah menemuimu dalam mimpiku."

Disebrang sana, Satoshi terbelalak lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan topinya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul diwajahnya.

["..Dasar gombal!"]

"Aku serius tahu!"

["Memangnya bagaimana isi mimpimu semalam?"]

Ah, mampus. Tadinya cuma niat ngegombal, bukannya membahas mimpi mengerikan yang terjadi semalam lebih lanjut. Ia tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Satoshi jika mengetahui isi mimpinya. Shigeru menepuk dahinya, lalu menundukan kepalanya. Ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

"...Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakannya.."

.

.

.

 **Review Please :3**

 **Minna mo Pokemon getto daze! ;) /sokimut**


End file.
